Zaffrea Shanti
Zaffrea Shanti is a first year student attending Shade Academy played by Nef Amata Simul. Stats 860 EXP UNASSIGNED Semblance Unlocks 1 Semblance Unlock Pending * Regenerative healing. Basics Name Zaffrea Shanti. Color Zaffre. Voice Indian accent female Backstory Zaffrea’s father was Kadalaiparuppu who was “killed” by Cerulean after he raped Gayatri. Gayatri had sex with Cerulean afterwards which created twins of different fathers. Before they were born, Gayatri fled the village she hated so much and made a barrier with her semblance to keep her family hidden. She gave birth to Neeru and Zaffrea and loved them, but one day just never came back. Though Zaffrea was mostly confused about this during the timre period, she never really forgaver herself for letting go of her mother like this. Zaffrea was insanely close to Neeru, loving him as intensely as a sibling could and more than willingly kept it from harm and pain. They did everything together and explored every nook and cranny of their small world together. After her mother’s disappearance, she left the barrier to search for her but was captured by some villagers. Upon showing her pain stealing semblance she was taken to the village and honored as the Living Goddess herself. She got caught up in all this and after learning of their intolerance to weakness decided that it would be best if she stayed there to help people be happy and healthy and Neeru stays at home where it is safe. Though she tries to visit him, she ends up leaving him alone for longer and longer periods of times because it’s just too hard to get out and get there. After having left Neeru alone for 3 months, she is shocked to find him again in the village, learning that the village elder had raped him in order to cleanse him and sent him to the Grimm pit but was saved by a Grimm and left somewhere in the forest. Zaffrea searched intensely for her brother and found him, taking him to safety and persuaded the village elder to let him stay because this was obviously a sign from the gods. She took care of him the entire day until he awoke the next but had split into someone called Neela. She felt so horrible about not being able to protect her brother and honestly really blamed herself for everything. Not understanding well, she assumed that her brother had turned into Neela. Later when Nur appeared, she learned that there was also an imposter who took control of the body but he was the bad one because he was mean. She made it obvious that she liked Neela and treated Nur with a bit of emotional distance because of how she viewed him. When Nur came up to him some time later with all this confusing and scary new items, she at first attempts to destroy all this only to convince Nur to drop everything for now. She was scared by concepts like the outside world which he was telling her seeing that they were all very happy here. Sometimes Nur caused trouble, but Neela seemed fine which was all that mattered. Then when the village elder died, Zaffrea was so shaken up that she began to consider leaving herself so that she could become stronger and be a better leader for this village to protect everyone she loved. She dissected the mape Neeru discovered which was under her possession and prepared to leave, only to be stopped by Nur. At Nur’s outrage, Zaffrea tried to calm him down and get him to understand that she needed to venture off to get stronger for the village’s sake and that he would be safe here as long as he kept out of their way mostly and didn’t cause any trouble. So if he could please be quiet and let her go… But Nur wouldn’t let her, insisting that he would be killed if she left, so he had to go with her, make a new life somewhere else and be happy. Zaffrea thought for a moment, she really just wanted Neeru to be safe. She didn’t know what was out there, but thought and decided that it would be safer if Neeru went with her and she looked after him. It was decided then. They left the village, sneaking away using the map as their guide. They traveled to and from village to village. Most offering a place to stay for a night, others ordering them to leave instantly but not without a little raid from Nur as he stole as much food as human possible then burned down everything else. Eventually they made their way to a northern tribe who were more than willing to help the two of them out. Northern tribes incorporated some modernness to their lifestyles and introduced these concepts to them. Most those in northern tribes knew about the industrialized portion of the rest of the country but were very happy about their lifestyle anyway and stayed the way they were. Zaffrea and Neeru were intrigued by all these… new worlds to them basically! Although Nur REALLY hated Zaffrea before, he kind of bonded a bit with her throughout these adventures as he was exposed to the more caring side of Zaffrea. The northern tribe they were at for a bit as they replenished offered them a way to reach a completely new landscape. It would be unlike they have ever seen before, they warned, but it maybe be just the place Neeru and Zaffrea were looking for. Zaffrea would be able to become stronger through cultural understand and different forms of strength, and Neeru could escape to a completely different world where they would never have to worry about all their past trauma. It was the industrialized portion of Mistral. There a system of getting stronger known as “combat schools” where young people such as themselves learn the ropes of fighting and growing in order to become “huntsman” or people who defend the world from evil. It would be unlike anything they could ever imagine, the way that they lived out there was far beyond what they even had in this tribe. Zaffrea was immediately interested on this whole combat school thing, while Nur loved the concept of being rid of all his past pain for good. They agreed that that would be there goal. With help from the northern tribe, they made their way to a nearby city. They travelled by road in this strange… vehicle? They called it? It was a bus, they said that took some villagers to the nearby city at different times if they wanted anything. The bus ride was around half a day, but the vehicle did not compare at all to what they were exposed to in this “city” as it was called. It really was… unlike they could have ever imagined… They first spent a couple of weeks just jumping around the city, doing everything humanly possible and looking like complete idiots to most as they marvelled at all the lights, buildings, and pretty much everything in sight. After all their energy was spent, Zaffrea started to look for work for them so they could have someplace better to sleep than the benches at the park. She easily got jobs for them in construction as the company just sloppily made official documentation for them so they could be officially “hired” even though honestly they hired illegal immigrants all the time. Neither Nur or Neela could handle the construction work, often leaving Zaffrea to do double the work just so they could both get paid. Eventually they were able to get a really crappy room in a really crappy tenant in a REALLY crappy icky place in town. Oh my gods was this one of the most amazing worlds Neeru has ever seen! Neeru couldn’t keep slacking off, before long he was fired when it was discovered that he really couldn’t do anything. With his messy records, he got accepted as this busboy to this slumy restaurant. Best word to describe his time there: absolute hell. It was around this time where they were starting to culturally adapt to the environment. Zaffrea was beginning to learn a bit of English, but it was difficult for her. Neeru meanwhile picked up on spoken languages instantly and perfected English in no matter of time and since Mistral was a cultural mess of ethnicities, grabbed any language he could come by and just gobbling it up! While Zaffrea learned to speak English, Neeru learned to get rid of his Indian accent to all its entirety, now fitting in with any normal caucasian if it weren’t for his ugly Indian attire! They didn’t really have any money to go shopping though, just enough to barely get by as Neeru and Zaffrea learned more to try and find help applying to a combat school. Though Haven Academy rejected them instantly, having a prejudice for the uncivilized portion of Mistral, Beacon Academy offered them a scholarship. Before long, Neeru and Zaffrea were transported to another city where they had a larger airport and they set off for Beacon and the next chapter of their lives. Personality Zaffrea is very kind and selfless. She doesn’t necessarily say how she feels and can contain a large amount of pain both emotionally and physically. However, she is extremely kind and compassionate, taking on a mother/sister role to whoever she gets close with. Zaffrea gets attached to people very quickly due to her high empathy and feels a lot of others’ pain even when she is not directly using her semblance.She also is unable to control herself when angered. Résumé Occupation With her brother she worked a variety of odd jobs to raise enough money for her brother to go to Beacon with her, these included a range of jobs from construction to hair cuttery to house cleaning. She is now a student. Combat Weapon Her weapon is her sash which she can use as either a whip which can cut leather with enough force or a hypnotizing tool by twirling it in hypnotic, dance-like fashions. It is made of extremely durable material in which it can catch on fire without altering it in any way. Semblance Her semblance is that of a healing one. She is able to affect a general range of 5 m healing the inflicted or wounded victim(s). She has mostly only healed through taking pain either emotional or physical, but now is starting to unlock regenerative abilities. Future Outlook Character Development Depressed Zaffrea will be very depressed. Ever since the coma, she won’t ever really be the same anymore and going to immerse herself in deep depression. Intended Career She is still wanting to become a huntress so that she can eventually go back to Mistral and help out village like her own. Goals Currently, her depression is clouding her mind, her goals, her motivations, her strengths :( Timeline/EXP Season 0 (Pilot Season) BST 2-1 Praying We Don't Run into YOU - 5 EXP * Arrives at Beacon Eager to “Get to Know” - 100 EXP * Arrives at Beacon becomes infatuated with Cerise True Colors - 75 EXP * Hurts Cerise and feels really awful about it since it goes against who she is as a person How to Learn About People - 50 EXP * Rushes to defend her brother thinking he has been “raped” The Day Has Finally Come - 330 EXP * Passes Initiation, involving herself further in relationship drama Strong Squeeze - 60 EXP * Becomes Cerise’s girlfriend, letting go of her previous idealization over commitment It Frames Your Face Really Well! - 40 EXP * Gives Cerise a really nice haircut and cuts her own hair to feel closer to Cerise Petal by Petal - 60 EXP * Heals everyone’s wounds at the end of the Gwen battle Practically a Crime - 50 EXP * Has been caring for Cerise intensely A Volatile Bunch - 20 EXP * Is not doing so well at Naming Ceremony Shattered Fantasies - 50 EXP * Shatters inside But She Did Not Cry - 150 EXP * Goes into a coma after a suicide attempt Everything is Healed - 180 EXP * Awakes from the coma Season 1 She Couldn't Stand Him - 45 EXP * Sees Cerise for the first time since her coma.... HOURS after she had awoken... You Will Be Required to Adapt - 225 EXP * Zaffrea attends testing, and is a little happy for once Bigger and Better Things - 30 EXP * Leads the gang to Vacuo Like It Was a Disney Film - 10 EXP * Is excited to see Ratka again after so long! No Competition - 50 EXP * Becomes officially betrothed to Ratka, selecting him over Cerise Category:Characters